


James Dean Daydream

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Birthday Sex, Community: comment_fic, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex, Wow I Am Writing a Surprising Amount of Drunken Porn Lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grayson,” he says breathlessly, arching up into the brush of the man’s mouth, “Grayson, what-? <i>Ngh</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Dean Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is about 17 in this, so still technically underage. Also you guys don't know how tempted I was to put "James Deen Daydream" as the title instead, BUT APPARENTLY THAT'S NO THE LYRIC SOOOOOO.

“Grayson,” he says breathlessly, arching up into the brush of the man’s mouth, “Grayson, what-? _Ngh_.”

“Damian,” Grayson only answers playfully, and _licks_ the sweat off of his abs – arching up to watch his face, probably _somewhat_ less than dignified at present moment, as he does so, “it’s my _birthday_ , would you deny me on my _birthday_?”

“I wouldn’t-“ He gasps, as Grayson reaches up a finger to circle his nipple – briefly gives in to the urge to close his eyes, and tries to _focus_ , “I wouldn’t deny you on _any_ day, Grayson, and you know that very well. I just – ah! - _thought_ -“

“Hm,” Grayson murmurs, thoughtfully, and _pinches_ his nipple so hard that he’s arching up off the bed before he realizes it, “I’m obviously not doing my job, then.”

“That you wanted to _wait_ -“

“Waiting is boring,” Grayson proclaims, grandiosely, and ducks back down before he can do more than bite back a gasp at the dark _look_ in his eyes, “and it’s my _birthday_. I’m allowed to lose my morals, on my birthday.”

Well.

…At present moment, he’s inclined to _agree_.


End file.
